A mask having a repeated pattern is irradiated with light, and thereby a substrate to be transferred is exposed by light intensity according to an opening ratio and a gray level exposure region (gray region) can be formed on the substrate to be transferred. For the mask used for forming such a gray region, a high accuracy pattern is desired to be formed easily.